


Stressed

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Mahiru's stressed because of exam blocks and Kuro tries to help~ for Mahi who's currently in the middle of a block !! You can do it :DD!! small drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryGriffin/gifts).



Over the past few weeks Kuro had noticed some things, Mahiru stayed up later than he ever had before, he had dark bags almost matching his own, he was more fiddley and stressed. Exam block must be coming up. He knew Mahiru had a lot of pressure on his shoulders to succeed and do amazing in school, he was the straight A student after all. But it seemed like Kuro was the only one that thought it was all ridiculous, especially ridiculous to expect himself to do perfect in everything. Mahiru would be Mahiru though, and there was no stopping him. 

Kuro was expecting lots of empty coffee cups and Mahiru studying hard when he entered Mahiru's room to hand him some lunch, what he hadn't expected was coffee coke and all sorts of energy drinks sprawled all over the floor, books and papers in piles everywhere and Mahiru sitting on his desk letting out tiny sobs into the wood. 

Kuro felt a large tug at his heart, to see the usual sunshine he knew so overworked and overwhelmed to the point where fresh tears came down his face like a waterfall. 

"Mahiru…?" he called out carefully, placing the sandwich he made aside on the desk and walking over slowly. Mahiru noticed him standing there and recoiled, jumping back away from him. 

"H-huh?? Kuro?? What-What are you doing here" he said between sniffles, trying to wipe his eyes dry. 

"I made you lunch.. You need to eat… what's wrong?" he said quietly, sitting down near Mahiru on the corner of his bed. 

"I'm fine don't worry.. Really… I'm fine" he said still unable to stop crying from his red raw eyes, he was a mess and he clearly wasn’t okay. 

Kuro took a second to think about what he could say and what he could do, before gently wrapping his arms around Mahiru's figure, resting his chin on Mahiru's head and letting Mahiru cry his heart out onto Kuro's shirt. He waited patiently until Mahiru was done, and when he felt his hands loosening their grip on his jacket and the loud sobbing turned to quiet hiccups he decided he was done. 

"A blind man could tell you are stressed you know, you don't have to pretend you're fine all the time. It's alright to be upset, you can't be perfect" He said quietly in his usual deep voice, Mahiru blinked and listened to what he was saying. 

"You can't be perfect at school either, your grades are okay as they are and it's okay to fail sometimes. You're allowed to make mistakes Mahiru. You can get through this block okay? You can do it I promise you" he said genuinely, quietly saying 'you'll be okay' as Mahiru grabbed onto him tighter in appreciation. 

He took Mahiru's hand and led him out of the stuffy room, sitting him down on the couch and giving him the sandwich he made earlier. He took a deep sigh and went into Mahiru's room, picking up all the rubbish and organizing the papers for him. Mahiru gave a small hopeful smile when Mahiru came out with a bag of trash, 

"Thanks Kuro…" 

"the things I do for you…" Kuro said rolling his eyes, "I'm always here if you need, it's not simple to bottle things up" he said saying it in 'Mahiru terms'. Mahiru gave a tired laugh, sending another grateful smile in his direction. 

"Yeah, I may take you up on that"

**Author's Note:**

> MAHI DONT FORGET IF YOU GET TOO STRESSED IM GONNA FLY OVER THERE AND HIT U ;-; Good luck with your exams this week~


End file.
